someone_elsefandomcom-20200214-history
Pandimensional Interspatial Conduit
The Pandimensional Interspatial Conduit, 'known simply as "'the Cube", is a sizeable cubic Infinity Weapon designed by the Eridians for the purpose of teleportation and holographic projection across long ranges. It was discovered by Matt and Amelia Rye during their travel to an Eridian Tomb, guarded by an Eridian skeleton in a sarcophagus. After having activated it with Matt's Chronokinetic lightning, the Watcher was able to access its functions remotely and used it to project a holographic imprint of her soul to communicate with the two envoys of the Infinite. The exact circumstances of its creation of the Cube is unknown, but it is to be expected it was around the time the Eridians first began tapping into the Infinite, but before the Enlightener led them into the dimension to avoid an impending cataclysm. The Watcher purposefully directed Matt and Amelia to the Tomb so she could provide them with further information without the intrusive supervision of the Enlightener. Functions The Cube draws from the orange end of the Infinity Spectrum, which has the defined purpose of Dispersal, as stated by Amelia and the Watcher. This allowed the Eridians to use the Infinity Weapon to transfer particles from one location to another. The Conduit works through all dimensions, however it must be in said dimension already, however it can be activated and controlled across dimensions, particularly from the Infinite. Additionally, the Interspatial Cube is not affected by vast distances, although it has a notable limit depending on its proximity to a source of Infinite energy (such as a Siren, or any Eridian construction). The closer it is, the more potent the connection, however it is only able to teleport matter, not energy, so the Eridians cannot use it to return to Midgard sans their material bodies. Furthermore, the Conduit's strength can be adjusted, from full teleportation to half-way states. This allows material users to send holograms of themselves to each other, however holograms of energy-based lifeforms can also be used through what was described as "Hollow" spatial relocation (as opposed to Complete relocation). This involves using one's own mind to send a telepathic imprint through the Infinity Weapon, creating a hologram using existing Infinite energy within the target location, while the energy-comprised entity remains within its home dimension. A hologram created this way is called a Facsimile. Much like other Eridian constructions, it recognises Infinite energy and is only functional when the object absorbs a concentrated output of the latter. Matt used this to gain access to it to begin with. It can also be activated by remote, as shown by the Watcher. Although classified as an Infinity Weapon, the Pandimensional Interspatial Conduit is considered more of an auxiliary, to be used in conjunction with other Infinity Weapons. If used effectively, at full power, the Cube can theoretically pull entire armies out of one dimension and into the next. Appearance The Pandimensional Cube has cracks adorned across its surface, emphasised by glowing purple energy that runs through it, similar to that of the Artefact. Its dimensions measure 50cm on each length, making it a perfect cube with a volume of 12,500cm3, and is also very heavy due to its size and compact density. Matt visibly strained to carry it, and Amelia did not fare better, although Eridians would likely have no issue with carrying the encumbering object. An orange glowing gem resides in the centre of one of the Cube's faces, which indicative of its use of Dispersal Infinite energy. It cannot be removed through any standard means, and seems to be bonded to the object. Removing the gem would theoretically depower it, however it would likely just teleport back to its original position if it were to be detached. There is no known method to destroy the cube; it appears to be almost entirely indestructible to even the force of Mount Olympus Mons pressing down upon it. Similar to other Infinity Weapons, the Conduit possesses no visible dials or controls, and is instead operated by thought alone. Category:Infinity Weapons